Fourway Multiplug
by CaptainTwisted
Summary: Just a bit of fun really.


Colette laid there on the bed. She had no real motivation to move, and even if she wanted to, the sellotape in which she was wrapped made it impossible. Sheena strolled menacingly up and down, brandishing the nine-foot whip. Sheena straddled Colette's mummified body and stared straight into her confused eyes. Confused, only because she had woken up after a heavy night's drinking to find herself wrapped in sellotape tied to a bed.  
  
Suddenly, in walked Zelos, carrying a tree. Sheena smiled a wicked smile as she dismounted Colette. Colette made use of what little movement ability she had left to look at what Zelos had just brought in. There in the branches of the tree was Lloyd, tied to the main trunk with gaffa tape. Lloyd looked shocked when he saw Colette. After all, he had said some rather unusual things to her the night before. She could handle all the stuff about arcane sexual positions and what he'd like to do to her that involved various household objects. But when he started talking about his companionship with a small band of leprechauns she started to freak out just a little.  
  
Sheena connected Colette's ankles to the rope and threw the other end over the pulley, which was attached to the ceiling. Zelos, acting on cue, took the rope and winched Colette into the air. There she hung like a coccooned caterpillar while Sheena laid on the bed below and hooted with laughter. Lloyd suddenly regretted telling Colette that she was adopted. All this would never have happened if he hadn't. Granted, this was all a bit of fun, but Colette still looked genuinely confused as if she had totally forgotten about Lloyd's fascination with trees.  
  
Sheena recovered from her fit of giggles long enough to start Colette swinging back and forth from her pulley. Zelos stepped away from his post and started randomly poking Colette with a fork. Colette, being rather ticklish, tried to contain her childish giggling and was about to give up and let it all out when she suddenly realised that she was physically incapable of doing so. The sellotape was good and tight. it was true what the woodland folk said - that Sheena was a pro.  
  
Meanwhile, Sheena herself had been busy. She had managed to retrieve the goat from under the bed and was sat there by the bedside table making it look presentable. The only problem with putting fairy lights on a goat is getting it to stay still long enough to plug them into an electrical outlet.  
  
The sound of a car outside signalled the return of Presea. The door opened as Presea walked in, wearing that little number that Lloyd liked so much... the mauve-coloured tutu that was strapless, showing off her tattoos. She shut the door behind her and dragged the heavy sack of potatoes over to the kitchen, where she began to peel and eat them raw. Ignoring Presea, Lloyd kept watching Colette swinging back and forth. Zelos was having a wonderful time poking her, and Sheena was still decorating the goat while sipping a milkshake. Suddenly, Lloyd felt himself move. Presea had begun to rotate the tree around so that it was facing the goat. Suddenly the room fell hushed. Presea turned off the light. Silence, except for the creak of Colette swinging from her pulley. Suddenly, the countdown began.  
  
"Five!" Sheena's hand held the goat firmly against the wall so it couldn't escape "Four!" Colette's body tensed as the excitement started building "Three!" Lloyd closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable "Two!" Zelos' palms began sweating, waiting for the light show "One!"  
  
In one swift movement, Sheena plugged the four-way multi-block into the wall and turned it on. All the devices plugged into it burst into action at once... the lights on the goat blinked and began to flash in a random sequence, the tennis ball launcher in the corner began firing fast balls at Zelos and with a loud 'boiiiiing' accompanied by a bloodcurdling scream, the tree in which Lloyd was imprisoned shot upwards, through the skylight and came down in an arc right on top of Presea's car outside.  
  
Laughing uncontrollably, Sheena cut the rope that was holding Colette to the ceiling, and she came crashing down onto the floor next to where Lloyd's tree had been stood just seconds earlier. Presea smiled as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a large hose. With a slight glint in her eye she opened the valve and allowed gallons and gallons of warm custard to flow from the spout, covering everyone. Laughing and cheering, they all later decided that this was definitely the best christmas ever.  
  
Satisfied, a job well done, Presea walked outside and over to the igloo where she'd chained Genis up earlier. The little bugger had escaped of course, but she expected that... he'd come back sooner or later, and he'd have learned his lesson too. 


End file.
